


【授翻/德赫】代誌爆空矣

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 代誌爆空矣(*3)题目：Everything Comes Out原文连结：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/3712201/1/属性：Humor分级：T作者：Anyisa字数：951(1510字)





	【授翻/德赫】代誌爆空矣

 

作者的话：

希望你们喜欢！

 

弃权声明：I don't own anything.

**所有权利属于原作者。**

 

 

———————————————

这就像一场车祸一样，一场被慢动作拨放的糟糕的车祸。她明白她应该不去注意他，留一点空间给他，一个没有人为他保留的东西，但这很困难。有人对德拉科·马尔福施了咒，让他说出对被他看到的人真实想说的话。到目前为止，他告诉斯内普教授他需要一个更强力的护发魔药、麦格教授「魔杖支撑妳的屁股(*1)」不是他的错，所以不要表现得像是他害的、而邓不利多教授则是被告知如果他不停止试图「推托给年轻和不被怀疑的人」，他的鼻子会被柠檬雪宝贯穿(*2)。

 

「 **我怕蛇！** 」

她看着哈利在罗恩笑得往后仰而不得不紧紧把他拉住，都保持优雅的姿势掩饰他的笑容。

「潘西绝对是一台公交车，她会对所有对她抛媚眼的人张开腿！」

「你这个 **混蛋** ！」一个跟玻璃一样尖锐的声音从斯莱特林桌尖叫出来。

「布雷斯·赞比尼花上好几个小时在镜子前面练习他的表情！」

在礼堂里的一个女孩咬了咬下唇保持沉默，而一些男生则对于这个揭发感到安心。在赫敏看来，他似乎不是唯一一个。

 

「谁见鬼的对他施了这个该死的咒最好帮他解咒， **立刻** ！」布雷斯大吼，用杀气腾腾的目光注视所有和他有眼神接触的人。

「唉呦！这个表情你花了多久练好的？」罗恩在再一次大笑之前说。

「罗恩·卫斯莱害怕蜘蛛，六年级魔药课上看到长腿蜘蛛宝宝时差点尿裤子！」这个真相在一个得意的笑容里被揭发。

罗恩突然严肃起来，整个身体在所有人的视线转向他时，变成亮红色的。

赫敏对于这个揭发咯咯地笑，罗恩只是抿一口南瓜汁然后给她一个温和的注视，她哼了一声。

「 **哈利·波特的枕头下有奥利弗·伍德的照片！** 」

赫敏只能在大笑之后给哈利一个充满歉意的眼神，然后回过头发现被施咒的马尔福正盯着她。

 

她感受到血管里的血液冲上她的脸，哈利和罗恩正试图掩盖他们发现她是下一个时，脸上幸灾乐祸的笑容。

「赫敏·格兰杰过去一年都会偷溜进我房间，并且把她房间的防护移除让我也能进去！」

礼堂瞬间安静，她能感受到两百双眼睛惊讶的看着她。她看向哈利和罗恩，在她们脸上发现惊吓和一丝的恶心，突然一个声音从格兰芬多桌冒出来，重新吸引了大家的注意。

 

「哈， **我就知道！** 」金妮胜利的说，站起来把手拍在桌上，「我知道你们两个之间有些什么，我就知道。」

「是妳，金？」哈利被突如其来的声明从恍惚中唤醒，听起来对于他前女友能做的事感到一丝丝的害怕。

「嗯…是的。」她小声地说，发现礼堂里大部分的人都是充满愤怒（斯莱特林）的注视或是敬佩（大部分格兰芬多）。

赫敏张着嘴巴看向她最亲近的女性朋友，但试图在大嘴巴之王再度开始说话后闭上嘴。

「金妮·卫斯莱偷溜进雷文课劳休息室找Antry Kenner六个月了。」

「咒立停。」脸红的红发低声自语，快速坐下来把头埋在桌上。

「金妮芙拉·卫斯莱。」声音从赫敏的牙缝中挤出来，在德拉科快速撤退到击掌宿舍之后，「妳见鬼的为什么这么做？」

「妳从新学期开始之后，看起来就很怪，马尔福也是。我想知道原因。」年轻的女孩耸肩解释，看向她发出不屑嗤嗤声的哥哥，「老实讲罗恩，我是大女孩了，别在摆出一副薄绒绒被杀死的表情。」

「他是谁？」他质问，杀人的视线转向雷文克劳桌，扫过每一个他认为有可能骗走他妹妹的人。

「他在最后，那边。」赫敏指出了那男生，也跟上德拉科的脚步回到宿舍，看看他情况。

 

她才刚冲出门就被她正寻找的人拦下来。

「我想黄鼠狼(*4)杀敌八百，自损一千，妳觉得呢？」

「你只想说这些？」她对于他的好心情感到意外。

「我也不能做什么，都发生了。反正总有一天会ㄅㄧㄚˋ康的。(*3)」他微笑地说出理由。

「你害我有点紧张，你知道的，不做一点报复之类的。」她对他说，一边走进画像里，他让她先进。

「噢，我从没说过我不计较。我只是遵循我从你的书上看到的动作。」

「所以是？」她问，对于答案感到担忧。

他用一个她知道代表「不怀好意」的笑容回答。

「复仇要冷冷端上。」

 

 

———————————————

我没有打算继续写报复，就留给各位想象最美。（作者的话）

(*1)wand stuck up her arse 不太确定这里的stuck up是单纯的支撑还是词组用法的优于，但如果翻成优于有点没道理，我也不确定应该要怎么翻译。

(*2)Professor Dumbledore was told that a Lemon Drop would be shoved up his nose if he didn't stop trying to 'pawn them off on the young and unsuspecting' 这句我推测是校长偷吃了一堆糖果零食却怪罪给学生，但跟上一个一样，不是很确定。

(*3)爆空 台语，表示败露，用在抽象的事迹败露。读音(piak-khang)，重点在piak要发短重音，khang要有共鸣的感觉。例如题目：代誌爆空矣。（tāi-tsì piak-khang ah─事情败露了。）不知道有没有人听得懂台语，但我觉得在这里用这样的讲法很传神，希望你们也能get到。

(*4) Weaslette 黄鼠狼，丑化Weasley。


End file.
